Joni Crane AKA Scarecrowette's Nightmare Diary
Introduction If you read this, I'll give you a PRIZE! SEE YA IN YOUR NIGHTMARES! MWAHAHAHA! October 21, 2012 5:26 P.M. Dear Nightmare Diary, I'M NOT HAPPY! I just found out that I'm being shipped out of the asylum. Sure, any other time I'd be happy! But this time, I'm upset! I'm going to some high school called Monster High. What the heck of a name would that be?!?!? It doesn't make sense to me? Is it like the asylum? NOPE! I have to live in a dorm building with other villian offsprings. It's a mile away from Arkham Asylum. What's worse is that I can't see Father until I graduate from that stuipid school. I'm glad I have a special magic lock on this diary because what I am about to write is something no one should see. Ok.......... I HAVE A BIG FEAR NOW!!! I'm afraid of the school. What will happen? Maybe it won't be bad. Maybe if I rest, my fear will leave. Besides it's only minor... October 22, 2012 7:30 P.M. Dear Nightmare Diary, I had a OK day today for my first day of school. Actually, it was pretty AWESOME! I got to meet all these MONSTERS. They didn't act like monsters though. They acted nice and cheery. That was the only thing disgusting. When they found out the offsprings were coming they were all like, "NORMIE ALERT!" and "OMG! NORMIES ARE HERE!" and stuff like that. I avoided them though. I just got to hang out with the offsprings. I even gave them a new nickname! We're now called..... THE GOTHAM GROUP! Ta da! Isn't that awesome? At least it's better than being called "offsprings." All of them were nice to me, of course. HELLO? I'm one of them! And besides, my dad is Scarecrow. Who would boss him around ... NO ONE (besides Joker, of course!)! UGH! I have to go! Guards just called in supper. October 23, 2012 9:00 P.M. Dear Nightmare Diary, Saturday was great, I guess. I finally had a long conversation with someone in the Gotham Group! Her name was Maci Freeze. She seemed nice, in a cold way. Just like her daddy! HA! I'm not surprised why she isn't a momma's girl! She has the cemicals in her DNA that her dad has! Anyway, we talked for a bit, I told her how lucky that she actually got to meet and live with her dad! I'm adopted. My parents almost killed me, but instead they put me in an orphanage. My dad they adopted me to have some one around the house with. That was the good ol' times until my dad turned into the Scarecrow. It was actually frightning for me, for that was when I had all sorts of fears. Just imagine, how do you live with a criminal? Of course it wouldn't be comforting! After awhile though, when I got older, he taught me his moves, smarts, and abilities of his weapons. Soon in time, I was just like him. Though, at the age of 15, my father was dragged into a wretched place called Arkham Asylum. It was a place for the maniacs and murderous insanes. I was on my own then. After a year or so, when I was about 16, I broke my dad out. Then a month later, we were dragged back into the asylum.... Listen, I would love to tell you more, but my main topic right now was about my conversation with Maci Freeze. Anyway, during our conversation, she told me about herself, how she was raised, and how her dad treated her. It was sad to hear because Maci never really hanged out with her father that much. They really got to spend time together before she left for MH (Monster High). Man, my dad and I were a great bunch! We did all sorts of stuff together! Now and then, we would irritate some of the inmates with nightmares and stuipid dreams. It was so much fun! Wish it could still be like that today... :( Well I have to go. I promised I meet up with Maci tomorrow. GOODNIGHT! SWEET NIGHTMARES! :) October 24, 2012 12:00 A.M. UGH! I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP! Ok.... I have a confession..... I'M IN LOVE! YES! I KNOW! I can't believe it! I can't get him out of my head... well.... there's actually four guys I kind of like..... I KNOW! LIKE OMG! HOW CAN SCARECROWETTE LIKE FOUR GUYS!?!?!?!?!?!? Well it's a long, long, story...... Ok, well Maci and I just became B.F.F.'s. Well we were in the Mall (the monsters call it Mawl) one day in the Cafeteria (the monsters call it Creepeteria. WHAT THE HECK?!?!?) section. We ran into three guys from the Gotham Group from Arkham Asylum. The other one was a monster. We saw Hershall Quinn, Haigha, Michael Dent, and Manny Taur. Here's some of the flaws of my crush: 1. Hershall-- I don't know yet. But, he might not be interested in me. :( 2. Haigha-- He's dating that Clock Princess. 3. Michael Dent-- He has a crush on Emma Nigma. 4. Manny Taur-- He's a monster, so he might not like me. Hershall is my top crush, though. I just love the guy with a sense of humor. :) He's so dreamy.... in a weird, insane way.... but he might not like me. Haigha is a crush because we talk a lot at lunch and I have him in mind in case he dumps The Clock Princess. Michael Dent seems to notice me a lot, but prefers Emma Nigma. I have him in mind incase he can't be with Emma. Manny Taur is just so wicked, that's why I like him. But I'm a normie and he's a monster. He might HATE me for all I know. Hopefully, at least one of them cares for me. Maci told me I could go see them. Sometimes, just sometimes, I think she is a mind reader. Well I walk up, and I notice that Hershall seems nervous. They all tell me "hi." We have a short conversation, until The Little Miss Snooty Clock Princess gets all jealous and pulls Haigha away. Michael leaves, and Manny meets up with his other friends, which leaves me with Hershall. I ask him if he wants to sit with Maci and I, but surely enough, he says sure. Maci notices him, and says, "Ugh, got a text from Father. Gotta go!" As she rushes though, she sends me a text saying, "I'll give you two alone time. :)" YEP! She is a mind reader! Hershall talk and hang out for awhile, then he tells me he has to go. He also told me he enjoyed hanging out with me today. *SIGH* He's such a charmer! :) October 26, 2012 7:00 P.M. GUESS WHAT! I DON'T LIKE HERSHALL ANYMORE! I saw another guy of my interest. His name is... Richard Grayson, Jr. AKA Nightwing II. He's so dreamy! He notices me, too! I know he's good and I'm bad, but we might have a chance. I mean, come on, HE HAS to at least like me! Maybe I'll give him a dream about me.... :) Category:Diary